


Tacos

by Lianria



Series: Thank you for your Service [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dogs being adorable, F/M, Pets being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianria/pseuds/Lianria
Summary: Nymeria and Mors shenanigans





	Tacos

Thursdays were busy. Gendry had work, Arya had her work and classes on base until 1700. Then a quick change of clothes and a drive over to the pet store - farther away from base- for dog training at 1730, then a short jaunt over to the park for soccer practice with the kids at 1830, then home by 2000 for dinner.

Gendry had been adamant they do training as he was not going to be able to handle them when Arya left again. They were surprised the training classes were only a half hour, but most of it was teaching the techniques to the humans and working with the dogs at home.

  
Training went well for Mors, he responded really well to the hand signals and finger clicks over verbal commands. Anything more than a sweet voice and he turned into a cranky lump that wouldn't work with anyone, and a raised voice ended with an angry Nymeria standing over him. Hand signals always got a quick and positive response from him.

  
Gendry had been concerned enough about his refusal to respond to verbal commands, he had taken Mors in for a special vet appointment to check his hearing. He could hear fine, he just chose to ignore the verbal cues. The vet was curious about Mors' mix and offered a DNA test, which is how they found out he was the interesting mix of Pitt Bull and Border Collie. Arya had promptly drug Nymeria in for the same test, malamute and very minor traces of wolf dog.

  
Smart dogs meant their humans had to be smarter, dog runs were established in the back yard, with a connected dog house that had both a heater and an air conditioning unit for when they spent time outside while Gendry and Arya were at work. After a week the dog runs also included a fully enclosed roof, after Gendry returning home to find both dogs had escaped and were working on getting the back fence open. They slept in crates that Gendry had built into the footboard of their bed, the metal ones Arya had bought lasted all of a night.

  
Gendry noticed about the third week of training that Nymeria refused to demonstrate her commands at training. She just sat there and stared at the trainer, a young man named Ned. Her whole stance was tense, never taking her eyes off the trainer and neither Gendry nor Arya could figure out why. Until the fourth week when Arya was in a tank top and shorts versus her usual leggings and t-shirt. Then Gendry figured out really quickly. Ned didn't talk to Arya. He talked to her chest. On the fifth week of training, Ned actually asked Arya for her number to "set up private lessons for Nymeria". Nymeria was not impressed. Gendry was livid. Arya was confused.

  
"Uh why? She can follow all the commands, she just doesn't like to do it in front of an audience." 

"I'm sure, but with a smart, pretty girl like y... Nym, she needs consistent training to keep her in line."

  
"Her name is Nymeria. And I don't need her to be inline. I need her to not drag my husband all over creation when I go back on deployment."

  
"Oh your married? Is he military as well? Deployed?"

"He's literally right beside me and I have a ring on my finger."

  
Gendry had enough, just as he was standing up to give the little snot a piece of his mind, the boy shrieked. Mors had snuck up on him and hiked his leg soaking the mans legs and shoes.

  
Gendry slipped Mors a fist full of treats.

  
"Good boy."

* * *

The dogs loved days they got to go to soccer practice. They got to play fetch until the kids all got there, as the park was only a five minute drive from the pet store. By the time the kids arrived, both Nymeria and Mors were in an exhausted pile in the shade of a tree beside Arya chewing on pigs ears that Gendry had picked up for them. Arya would be lounged back in a camp chair enjoying the visual that was her husband playing with the kids.

  
It made her excited for their future, he was going to make such a good dad. It wasn't in the cards just yet, but after this contract she would be getting out of the military, and then they could think about babies. She refused to risk leaving their child with only one parent, regardless of the enormous tribe that was the combined Stark and Baratheon families. Gendry had grown up in a single parent household and was adamant he wanted their child to have both parents. So not now, but soon.

  
The only downside to soccer practice?

  
Jeyne Heddle. A busty bottle blonde, with a penchant for well muscled men with dark hair and well paying jobs.

  
Her little sister Willow was on the team, and an absolute sweetheart. Jeyne hadn't been interested in her sister's activity until she had seen the coach. Now she never missed a practice or game. And she had this annoying habit of touch Arya's husband on his arm and chest. A lot.

  
Gendry ignored her for the most part, but the first practice that Arya had witnessed it had ended with Robb physically holding his baby sister back from decking the woman. Arya had smirked at Jeyne's face at the next practice when Gendry was sporting a rather large hickey on his neck. Nothing slowed her flirting down at all, much the annoyance of Gendry, Arya and every other adult there. Willow had gone so far as to ask their mother not to let Jeyne take her to practice because she kept trying to distract the coach.

  
Until the day she had slipped Gendry her number and -- while rubbing his bicep-- told him to text her about what Willow needed to work on and if he ever wanted to chat or 'whatever' while Arya was on her next deployment, or if he was bored at work. Arya was incandescent with rage, that was a low blow, you absolutely did not offer to 'comfort' a military spouse while their other half was gone. While every other parent there quickly placed bets on how many pieces the small brunette would leave the blonde woman in; poor Talisa was worried she would have to be stitching someone up soon when Nymeria made her move. The malamute heaved herself out from under the pile of tired and sweaty children and headed straight for Gendry.

A not so subtle nudge to his leg got him to step back to make room for the dog. For every step Gendry took, Nymeria nudged him farther back. Each time Jeyne tried to speak to him, Nymeria would whine loudly for attention from her owner and refuse to stop until he looked at her and pet her. Jeyne huffed in annoyance and turned to stomp over to her car, only to smash her sandaled foot into a fresh deposit. Gendry chuckled softly and pulled a dog doo bag out of his back pocket to clean up and dispose of the evidence , then turned to walk over to his wife and gently kiss her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his waist smirking, while Nymeria returned to the pile of tired children and Mors for cuddles.

  
"That's my girl."

  
The dogs loved soccer nights because they always ended the same way.

  
"They did good, so they get tacos."

  
Mors and Nymeria loved their humans, but the tacos were a close second. And if keeping wierdos away from their humans got them tacos so be it.


End file.
